Automated assistants (also known as “personal assistant modules”, “mobile assistants”, or “chat bots”) may be interacted with by a user via a variety of computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, standalone personal assistant devices, and so forth. The automated assistants receive input from the user (e.g., typed and/or spoken natural language input) and respond with responsive content (e.g., visual and/or audible natural language output).
An automated assistant may provide a broad range of functionality through interactions with various local and/or third-party agents. For a user to utilize the automated assistant to perform a particular function, oftentimes the user must invoke the automated assistant (e.g., through particular verbal phrases and/or particular hardware inputs), then provide multiple invocation phrases associated with the particular function. In some instances, a large quantity of dialog turns may be required for the user to eventually get the automated assistant to perform a particular task. This can result in a waste of time for the user, as well as an inefficient use of computational resources for the automated assistant because the automated assistant must process and respond to each input from the user.